Sunao na niji chapter 16
by Sasunaru033
Summary: NOTE: Complete story can be read on deviantART.


Title: Sunao na niji (honest rainbow)  
Author: SasuNaru033

Pairing: NarutoxHinata / NarutoxSasuke / ShikamaruxTemari  
Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language, violence.

Please don't read if you don't like malexmale.

Sunao na niji chapter 16

Sasuke woke up by the sound of his cellphone. He looked up and the first thing he saw was his alarm clock.

i12:42./i

Sasuke yawned and rolled around in his bed so that he would face the ceiling above him. He closed his eyes again and put his hand on his face. God, he was tired. He can still remember that once he got back, he stormed to his bedroom and fell asleep right away. iAh!/i He sat up in his bed and looked down at his clothes.

Just as he thought, he was still wearing the clothes that he wore yesterday on the beach.

He rubbed his eyes one by one before yawning again, then stood up and went to the bathroom to take a long, warm bath. Oh yes, that was exactly what he needed right now. He let his body fall in the warm bath and completely forgot everything around him.

...including his cellphone that is.

"Sasuke?" His mother called from downstairs. Sasuke just closed the door of the bathroom and looked at his mother from upstairs. "I'm off to work, okay? Dinner is in the fridge so you just have to warm it up." Sasuke nodded his head and waved his mother goodbye. Once he got back in his bedroom his cellphone started ringing again. He dried his hair with the towel in his hand and sat down on the bed, his eyes going to the caller.

iNaruto.../i

Just reading his name made his heart feel like it sank. Don't get me wrong, it's not like Sasuke got scared of him or anything related to that. He just wasn't ready to tell him what he was feeling. I mean, sure he did realise what he felt for him. And sure, he would love to tell him but wasn't he dating Hinata? Didn't that already mean he was straight?

Then what use would it have if he told him after all?

Sasuke sighed at his own thoughts and threw the towel on his bed, then left to get some breakfast downstairs. Once again, ignoring Naruto who had probably been calling him before too.

Naruto felt himself pout. Oh yes, he was iso/i being ignored by the raven right now. He pressed the cancel button and tried it again. But there had been no changes. He didn't pick up but it's not like it switched to voicemail right away. Which did mean that he had cellphone on.

Naruto stretched his arms into the air and sighed. "And? Is he picking up already?" His mother asked him, who had been sitting next to him at the dining table. Naruto shook his head and started ticking the phone against the table from frustration. "Guess I should just go to him and return it."

"Are you sure? Maybe he's not home today."

"We'll see that soon enough." Naruto smiled at his mother. Kushina stood up and grabbed the plastic bag then handed it to Naruto. "Thanks. I will see you later." He said before he left and closed the door behind him. Now, he didn't even made three steps forward or he decided to call him again. But there is still no answer.

He puts the phone back in his pocket as he headed to his house, without Sasuke himself not even knowing it. Sasuke closed the door of the fridge and put the striped straw into the opening of the heavenly tomato juice that he absolutely loved. God, it was like heaven. He took a sip and nearly melted into a puddle.

iOh this heavenly taste should be forbidden./i

Sasuke grabbed his plate and put it into the sink while he headed to the couch to watch some television but the doorbell rung before he could even get there. He finally let go of the cute little straw in his mouth, which he strangled since he was biting on it the whole time, and walked over to the door to open it.

Before he could actually iopen/i it, the doorbell rings again. "Yes, yes!" He yelled from the other side. Geez, whoever it was, this person sure had no patience. Now once he opened the door his mouth almost dropped to the floor from shock.

"Morning."

Naruto walked inside without even asking permission and took his shoes off. Sasuke just closed the door behind him and stared at him, his little tomato juice getting scared now as well since it's happy face had changed into a sad face. "W-What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked up at him and held up the plastic bag in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Your shirt. I accidently took it with me. Ah, don't worry. It's washed and all clean." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke nodded his head and took the plastic bag. He went to the living room while Naruto followed him and put it on the table while he threw the tomato juice package in the trash can. Goodbye little friend~

"Ah, I just remembered. Your stuff is still upstairs, um, some books and papers I believe."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I will get them for you." Sasuke said as he passed Naruto by. "I will help you out." Naruto said as he followed him again. Really, when did he actually follow him around so much? It was always when he was at Sasuke's place that he did that. It was kind of funny actually. Naruto stopped a moment on the stairs and looked around the house. "Your parents not home?"

"Hm? Oh no, they're at work. Brother is already back to America."

"Ah... now that I think of it, you didn't have that much time to actually spend time with him." Naruto said since he had only seen Itachi once, and at that moment Sasuke was going to help him out with his studies as well. Sasuke just held up his shoulders. "It's not like I won't see him again. He'll be here again around christmas. And this time really around christmas."

Sasuke sat down on the floor and looked at the papers which were still on the table. Naruto sat down as well and looked around the room just to find his cellphone next to his bed. Pair of blue eyes went back on Sasuke. 'So he should've heard it...' He thought.

"And?"

"Hm... these are yours."

"All of them?"

"Yup and these... heh." Sasuke smiled at them. "The papers with your stupid scribbles. No matter how I look at them, they're amazingly ugly." Sasuke laughed at them. Naruto just pouted in return with a: oh no, you did inot/i just make fun of my little scribbles right now. Well guess what Naruto, he did. Right in front of your face.

Naruto grabbed the papers together and got a book and a notebook followed. He looked up at Sasuke and studied every move that he made. "Hm... I guess that's about it. Oh wait, this is still..." Sasuke said as he looked up Naruto. "...yours." Naruto grabbed the paper out of his hands but his eyes did inot/i break any eye contact. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"What?"

"Who are you in love with?"

Sasuke felt anger shot right back at him. "Oh my god Naruto, are you at that again?" He yelled at him, now he really was losing his patience. Why doesn't he just get the: 'no, i don't want to tell you' bit? However Naruto was not planning to stop. Oh no, not anytime soon.

"Why aren't you telling me?"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"There is."

"Just shut up."

"Sasuke."

"And stop staring at me."

Yes, he was angry. And yes, Naruto knew and understood that completely but that didn't mean that he was going to stop. So he continued, even if it was going to kill him.

"Then tell me."

"Stop staring!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Naruto stood up in an instant and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, who stood up as well because he wanted to back off from the sudden anger Naruto let out. If it was anger that is. One thing was for sure, it scared him. Yes, this time it really did.

Naruto took a good hold on his shoulders and threw Sasuke on his bed. And with him on top. He stared down at Sasuke while Sasuke could feel his heart losing control. He could hear his own breathing. iLoud./i And although he wanted to stop it, he couldn't. He was so scared, so nervous, he didn't know what else to do.

He had the feeling that if he didn't breathe like this... he wouldn't be able to breathe at all.

"N-Naru... to..."

"Who is it?"

"N-No... don't... get off..."

But Naruto didn't move an inch and he sure wasn't planning to do it either. Sasuke looked at him for a second and bit his lip. "Get off me!" He yelled, pushing Naruto against the chest so hard that he lost his balance for a moment and almost fell off the bed. Sasuke backed off to the other side of the room immediately. He was shaking, his breathing on the other side still loud and out of control. Oh god, was he going to hyperventilate?

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Naruto..."

"All I want to know, is who it is. Why is that so hard on you?"

"I already told you, it's no one."

"I am not stupid, Sasuke." He walked closer to him and immediately Sasuke reached to the door and tried to swing it open but Naruto was able to make his move earlier then he could. He grabbed his shoulders again and threw his body against the wall with force. Sasuke yelled out once his back hit the wall behind him. He heard two hands slam against the wall next to his ears and knew that Naruto just now locked him in between. Whatever was happening... this was going to far. This was going iway/i too far!

"Naruto, please..."

"Sasuke. I am not leaving until I've heard an answer."

"I've already answered. What more do you want to know?"

"The truth."

"There is no truth besides what I just said."

"You can't lie, Sasuke. So don't try to fool me."

"I am not doing that."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

"Sasuke."

"God, Naruto! You fucking bastard!" Sasuke yelled, he looked up at him and pushed against his chest, hard. But Naruto went back immediately which gave Sasuke no time to escape. "I fucking hate you! You're making such a fuss about something that's not even important to begin with!"

"Then Sasuke, if it's not that important then why can't you just tell me?"

Sasuke shook his head and laughed. But it wasn't the average laugh you would hear from the raven, it was different. It almost felt like he was going crazy right there. "You-You really want to know?" He said as he looked up at Naruto. And now he did sound calm, but he knew that he was going crazy inside of his mind. "Well? You really want to know and laugh at me, hell, maybe even get disgust with me. Is that what you want so much, hah? You fucking selfish bastard!" Sasuke bit his lip hard and punched Naruto against the jaw.

Naruto blinked his eyes before he looked back at Sasuke. But he did not answer, because his eyes said more then enough. And even if they didn't, he wouldn't be able to say anything right now. Not now the raven was screaming everything out that he had been thinking of.

He was scared. Scared of losing his friends, and family.

Sasuke smiled at him. "Then have your way, break me. Break me more then I already am. I don't care any more..." He whispered. "Because you know what..." Tears started to swell up in his eyes as he was talking. He looked at Naruto's blue eyes and Naruto looked exactly back at his dark ones. "...I am in love with you... I am fucking in love with you, Naruto... is that what you wanted to know?"

And now he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears were streaming down his face and no words were able to come out of his mouth anymore. Naruto closed his eyes for a second before he opened them half way and put his hands against Sasuke's cheeks. He brushed his thumbs against his skin to wipe the tears away and nodded slowly.

"Yes... that's exactly what I wanted to hear..." He whispered.

Sasuke looked up at him and felt Naruto's lips against his own right after. His eyes widened from the sudden movement but he closed them once he felt this feeling... this feeling that he had never felt before. And it felt so... damn good. Sasuke put his hands against his chest and felt Naruto's lips leave his own while their noses brushed against eachothers.

One kiss after another was followed. A second one, a third one, fourth, fifth... it seemed like they weren't going to stop anymore. And as either kiss was made, it had become more passionate. Naruto felt Sasuke's legs give in. God, it felt so good that he was unable to stand anymore. Without breaking contact, they had already fallen down to the floor.

Before they barely realised it, Naruto had already pulled Sasuke's shirt off. He kissed Sasuke's neck and placed kisses on almost every part of his skin, slowly going down until he found his nipples. Naruto touched them with one hand, while he sucked on the other. He brushed his tongue across it and heard Sasuke moan underneath him. Naruto opened his eyes and went back to the raven to kiss his lips.

His hands lowered down to his pants and he quickly started unbuttoning them while he kissed Sasuke. "Mnh..." Sasuke moaned when Naruto finally got the pants off. He kissed his belly and went back up, hearing more moans coming from the Uchiha's mouth. "Like that, babe?" He whispered as he captured Sasuke's lips again.

Sasuke nodded his head in return while he bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning even more. Naruto looked at him and pulled him up then let him fall back down on his bed. He smirked at him and finally took off his own shirt this time, quickly followed by his pants.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered as he kissed his colorbone and sucked on the skin in his neck. Oh yes, that was going to leave him a hickey or two. Naruto lowered his hand to Sasuke's boxer and touched it with his hand. "Ahn!" Sasuke moaned as he blushed immediately by the single touch of that. Naruto smiled at him. "You're so cute..." He licked his earlobe and put his hand inside of his boxer this time, taking a good hold of his member and started to stroke it gently.

"Ah, N-Naruto..."

He could feel his member becoming harder which each stroke he gave it and pumped it faster and faster. Making the raven underneath almost yell out in pleasure. "Ahn-Aah! God, Naru-to..." Naruto kissed his jaw and he could feel that Sasuke was close in coming. "Ah... Co-Comi-aaahn!" The Uchiha screamed before he released himself. Dark eyelashes opened again, god he had just seen stars.

He looked at the blond who smiled at him. Sasuke pulled himself up from the bed and kissed his lips hard, rough and messy. "Let me do it this time..." He whispered when he had already turned around their positions within that kiss. Sasuke lowered his head down and smirked at him before he grabbed his member and pulled it out of boxers. Sasuke looked at it and was kind of glad to see that Naruto was already hard. He licked the top of it before he took it in his mouth completely.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed, which sounded almost as if he was in pain.

Sasuke smiled and moved his head up and down, brushing his tongue over his member inside of his mouth. Naruto could feel himself gasp with every move. God, he knew sex was good but this is... beyond his imagination. "S-Sasuke-aah..." He looked at the raven who was sucking him off good and put his hand on his head. "More... do it more..." He whispered. Sasuke looked up at him for a second before he increased his speed and started sucking him off hard.

"Ahn, fuck!" He cursed.

He could feel it wouldn't take long anymore. "Sa-suke... Aah-Mm-coming." However Sasuke didn't leave although he said it and just started to suck him off even faster. "God, Sasu-AH!" He couldn't even finish when he released in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke finally let go of him, giving one more lick before swallowing him completely.

Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Did that disgust you?"

"Are you kidding me? That turned me on."

Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto kissed him on the lips and got off the bed. "Turn around." He said to Sasuke who nodded and did what he asked him to do. He raised his hips up and looked back at Naruto who spit on his fingers before he placed one finger inside of Sasuke's hole. He heard him gasp in response. "You okay?" Naruto asked him.

"Y-Yeah..."

Naruto moved his finger in and out and soon that one finger was being replaced by two, and after that by three. Sasuke was moaning like crazy since Naruto was hitting that special spot inside him with every thrust. "E-Enough... no more, just do it..." Sasuke finally managed to say after one party moaning. Naruto kissed his back before he pulled his fingers out. He positioned himself on the bed and pressed his member against Sasuke's hole carefully. Then slowly started pressing it in.

"Ahh!"

"Try to bear with it, babe." He replied back to Sasuke's painful response. Sasuke pressed his eyes close and quickly grabbed onto the sheets beneath him. Sasuke moaned out loud as Naruto was half way in. God, it hurted. It really did but it felt so good at the same time. So good that it should be forbidden.

And now he was all in. Naruto gasped as he tried hard not to lose himself completely as the sensation had become more then just strong. "F-Fuck Sasuke... you're so tight-ah, it feels so good-hnn."

With a few steady moments, Naruto started. Slowly backing his hips back and forth to find a steady pose. But Sasuke wasn't making it any easier for him. At every thrust he made, the raven moaned and he wanted more. God, he wanted so much more.

Naruto increased his speed, faster and faster. Oh god, he couldn't stop himself anymore. But could you blame them? They wanted it so badly. Naruto pumped his cock in and out of his hole and heard Sasuke scream and moan underneath him. And although he was trying to find another steady moment after that, he couldn't.

"Ahn! I am... I am coming...!"

Naruto closed his eyes shut and came inside of the raven right after. But that was not where it stopped. After taking a few breaths, he continued like he did before. Slamming himself hard inside of Sasuke, slapping sounds made once Naruto's hips went against Sasuke's cheeks.

"Yes! Ah, fuck me... fuck me more, Naruto-aah!"

Naruto couldn't control himself anymore as the dominating Sasuke turned him on so badly. He fucked him harder and harder. Sasuke screamed out in pleasure. No, he hadn't come yet but damn he was so close now. He was so close and he was going to come, right now! Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke's back before he came along with Sasuke and let out a moan of release.

Naruto felt the strength in his legs dissapear immediately. He was able to pull himself out of Sasuke but he literally collapsed next to Sasuke right after that. "You're amazing." Naruto smiled at Sasuke's words. "You're not so bad yourself, Uchiha." Sasuke smiled back at him and licked his lips, yes, he didn't kiss them, he licked them. Naruto looked at Sasuke's smirk and attacked his lips right after.

"Hnm!"


End file.
